


Arranged?

by Saricess



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, but other characters do come in later, gom & rakuzan care very much about akashi, it's mainly my oc and akashi, oc and akashi in an arranged marriage, what could go wrong?, when i say gom i include kuroko and momoi!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Emica Tachibana was just a normal wealthy girl who had just turned 16, she didn't imagine she would be engaged so soon, to Akashi Seijuro at least! Things don't start of well but will they come to love each other? Only time can tell.





	1. you did what?!

This could not be happening...

Emica started at her mother who was practically beaming with joy, never before has Emica wanted her mother to be so unhappy and wipe that smile off her face.

“You got me an arranged marriage?!”

“Well it’s not arranged yet” her mother said, ignoring the anger in her daughter’s voice “We’re setting you up, then if it goes well the two of you will be put in an arranged marriage”

“B-But why?” Why on earth would her mother set her up? At the age of 16 as well?! Wasn’t she young to be set up for an arranged marriage?   


“Your sixteen now and when you get older so will other girls, there’s not a lot of boys out there so they’ll be snagged up quickly. Getting once now will rest your nerves” she explained, but it didn’t make sense to Emica.

“B-But mother, why didn’t I have a say in this?” Emica asked “This is my future your talking about, if I want to marry someone I’ll only do it because I want to...making this decision without me is kinda hurtful”

Her mother looked her in shock “Oh Emica, oh I’m sorry, I didn’t think…” she apologised, looking regretful “I just...I thought it would be good for you, what I said before was right. There won’t be many boys later on in life that can take your hand, I want you to have the best of the best because your my daughter” she put a hand of Emica’s shoulder, it was soft and comforting. “I’m really sorry” 

Emica sighed “No, it’s ok. Ii know your doing it with my best interest but…” she looked up at her mother with pleading eyes “Please include me next time with a decision like this” 

“I will” she promised “Do you still want to go? I can tell them that your still thinking-”

“No” Emica cut her mother off “I’ll go through with it, plus it will be good for our company later on right?”

“Well yes…” her mother looked at her concerned “But don’t do this for the company's sake, I want you to do it because you want to”

“Yes I know mother” Emica smiled “I’ll do it and see how it goes”

“Ok, if that’s what you wish” her mother smiled “You can tell me if it doesn’t work out and I can cancel it, ok?”

“Yes mother”

“Good” The two smiled at each other before Emica realised something.

“Does father know?” 

Her mother smirked “Not yet”

_ Oh dear _ Emica was dreading the thought of telling her father, being his only daughter he was, well a bit protective of her. He didn’t like it when she was near boys around her age, when she told him she made a friend at school and it was a boy he was not happy.  _ If he’s like that with a friend then imagine him with my “maybe fiance” _ .

“Oh, mother!” her mother tuned to her with an raised eyebrow “Who is it that I’m being setting up with?”

“Oh!” her mother smiled widely “It’s Masaomi-san’s son, Seijuro-kun”

“Masaomi?...Wait, you mean Akashi Masaomi?” Emica started at her mother like she had two heads “Akashi?!”

“Yes- Oh! I forgot, we’re meeting them tomorrow dinner. Be sure to get a early night and be ready for tomorrow” she winked, making Emica sweat-drop.

Oh her father isn’t going to like this one bit. 

* * *

And she was right, at dinner that night they sat at the table in their dining room like they always do, they were eating a lovely cooked meal by their maids when her mother told him the news - causing him to choke on a piece of steak.

“W-What did you say?” he coughed, her mother remained unbothered by his attitude and wiped her mouth before answering him.

“I said Emica is being set up with Masaomi -san’s son and if it goes well, the two will be married in the future”

…

“Your setting our daughter up?!”

Here we go Emica paid her father no attention and continued to eat her dinner, she loved meat so she wasn’t going to waste it for her parents.

“Is there something wrong dear?”

“Of course there is!” he told her “Emica, our daughter who has only just turned 16 is being set up! With marriage! Please tell me I’m not the only one finding something wrong with that?”

“You are”

“Did she say she would go along with this”

“Yes she did”

“She did?!”

“I did” Emica inputted after swallowing a piece of her steak, her father looked stunned at her.

“W-W-Why?”

“Well at first I was angry” she admitted and her mother looked embarrassed “But after mother apologised and told me why I decided to go along with it” with her father sill looking shocked she continued “But I said that if I didn’t like where it’s going then it will be called off”

“To which we both agreed on” her mother inputted to her husband “So there’s nothing to worry about”

“I...I see” he seemed to calm down and Emica raised an eyebrow, her father was giving in too easily. “If Emica doesn’t like it then it will be cancelled?”

“Yes”

“Then I’ll make sure she hates it”

“Dear!”

_ There it goes _ She knew it would take more then that for her father to crumple under her mother, as they continued to argue she went back to her dinner, a poke on her arm stopped her from doing so. She looked down to see a small child sat next to her, his blue eyes like her own stared at her with curiosity.  

“Emi-nee, do you want to be married?”

“I do” she replied to him “But to someone I love”

“If you fall in love with who mum is setting you up with, will you marry him?”

“I suppose so” she admitted, tucking a stand of her black hair behind her ear “It will be good for our company as well”

The boy frowned at her “Don’t marry him for the company, I want Emi-nee to marry because she wants to”

“I promise I will” she giggled “And when I do you’ll be standing with me, ok?”

“Ok!” he beamed “Can  I help pick your dress?”

She laughed “Of course”

“Yay! I get to help pick Emi-nee’s dress!”

“What dress?” her father whipped his head to them, clearly still annoyed “No talking about wedding dresses until your 30 Emica”

“Dear that’s too old”

“It’s perfectly fine” he insisted “Hideki, you have to promise to help dad out. We can’t let anyone marry Emica”

“But I want Emi-nee to marry someone she loves” he smiled “I can even help pick out the dress”

“Hideki…” her father looked like he was about to cry “You’ve been bribed....”

Emica rolled her eyes “Can we all go back to eating our food, I don’t want it to get cold”

“Of course” her mother smiled and turned to her husband “You heard your daughter”

“Yes Ma’am” Hideki giggled when his father acted like a zombie, Emica had to admit it was funny and had to hold back her laugh, she didn’t want to upset her father anymore. After they finished the maids and butlers came in and took their plates away, quickly saying goodnight to her parents (her father still in “zombie mode”), she took Hideki up to his room first and waited until he dressed in his pyjamas before tucking him in and reading him a story.

“Can I have a different book this time?” he asked when she pulled out “Guri and Gura” - one of his favourites.

“Which one do you want?” she out it back and scanned the others “Shirokuma-chan’s Pancakes, Little Daruma and Little Tengu, The Utsukushii Suugaku Series…” she named the books of his shelf but he kept shaking his head.

“What about the one dad reads?”

Emica raised an eyebrow “What book is that?”

“It’s in english” he smiled “I think it said ‘Lord of the R...R…-”

“Lord of the Rings?” she smirked and he beamed.

“Yeah that one!”

“Um well…” she looked at him nervously “That one is a bit old for you, but!” she quickly said as she saw her brothers sad face “-I have an book which I think you’ll like”

“Is it in english?”

“Well it was published in english at first, but then it got translated to many other languages, I’ll just go get it” she said as she quickly went to her room and picked the room before returning back.

She sat on her brothers bed as he looked at her in wonder “What’s that one Emi-nee?”

“It’s called Harry Potter” she smiled “It’s about a boy who finds out he’s a wizard and goes to a school full of wizards and witches. But he has to find and defeat a bad guy, do you want me to read it?”

“Yes please!” she laughed as he quickly got under the covers and sat excitedly, waiting eagerly for her to start.

“Ok then…” she opened the book and flipped to the page of the first chapter “Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you’d expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn’t hold with such nonsense….”

* * *

It took nearly an hour for Hideki to fall asleep, he was so engrossed with the story that he didn’t drift off. Fortunately a maid came in a with a glass of warm milk and he ended up asleep in just a few minutes, after thanking the maid Emica went to her own room and put the book away before getting into her pyjamas.

Looking at the clock it read 10pm  _ Ah I should get to bed, Mother did say to get an early night _ She frowned as she remembered that she would be having dinner with Masaomi and his son  _ I should call Masaomi Akashi-san and his son...Akashi-kun?...Ah, whatever. _

She put an alarm on her phone before laying her head on her pillow and drifted off to sleep, wondering of what would happened tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah...i made an oc x akashi fanfic. but can you blame me? akashi is 👌👌👌 he needs to be loved!
> 
> those books emica listed when reading to hideki are actual children japanese books (i found them online)


	2. getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emica and her mother go out shopping to get ready to the dinner

The blaring sound of her alarm woke Emica up, groaning she sat up and picked up her phone and turned the alarm off, frowning at the time.

_ Ugh 7am, why must I wake up at this ungodly hour? _ She sighed and remove herself from her warm bed and got changed, she wore skinny denim jeans and a beige knitted sweater with a small black bow on the upper left side - she put on white ankle socks and brushed her hair before putting on slippers. 

A knock came on her which was quickly followed my a maids voice “Emica-sama, breakfast is ready”

_ The highlight of my morning _ she smiled as she opened the door “Thank you Mari” the maid smiled and walked with her to the dining room before leaving, her mother already seated - when she saw Emica she smiled.

“Good Morning”

“Good Morning Mother” she replied as she sat down to her right “Did you sleep well?”

“I did thank you, and you?”

“I did as well”

“Excellent” she smiled “Tonight we’re meeting Masaomi and Seijuro-kun, so we have all day to get ready”

_ Joy _ Emica gave a sarcastic remark in her mind, this isn’t the first time she’s had to wake up early for an event - numerous times they have been invited to openings and Gala’s which her mother would make everyone get up early and prepare during the day, Emica knew the importance of it but she disliked waking up early, she would rather sleep until 10 - which is considered “lazy” by her mother.

“Are you excited?” her mother asked, breaking Emica from her thoughts “Or nervous? Have you got butterflies?”

“I don’t really feel anything at the moment” Emica replied “Just hungry”

Her mother giggled “That’s so like you”

Emica didn’t get nervous or butterflies for events until she actually got there, it was weird but Emica preferred it that way then worrying all day - it let her focus on her tasks and to not waste time.

“So what are we doing today?” Emica asked as the maids and butlers bought in their food, she eagerly digged in while her mother ate “like a lady” as always.

“We’re going shopping” she answered as she took a bite of an poached egg “We need to find the perfect outfit for you tonight, along with new makeup”

Emica frowned “If I have to wear makeup can I have a natural look? I don’t think a bright red lip will be appropriate” 

“Of course” her mother waved off “Then we’ll go to the hairdressers to pick a hairstyle, but only after we buy your dress, it needs to go perfectly”

“Yes Mother “ Emica would tell this was going to be a busy morning, she enjoyed shopping but when she goes with her mother, well it can get a little hectic. Her mother likes to look in all the shops and has a hard time holding back  _ That’s going to be my job today _ and holding her mother back isn’t going to be easy.

_ I guess I should eat as much as I can for energy _ Emica happily thought as she finished half her plate, she had two more servings before she was done and was rushed to brush her teeth, grab her bag (which contained her purse, phone and keys) and put on her black boots before getting into the limo with her mother. It was a 10 minute drive before the limo pulled up to a shopping centre that only help the most expensive shops, the driver escorting Emica and her mother out before driving away.

“Alright Emica, let’s find you the perfect outfit for dinner tonight” her mother said enthusiastically and Emica couldn’t help but smile.

“Ok” she followed her mother as she walked through the building,her mother would glance at shops windows and kept moving forward, obviously not finding the right store to shop in. After 5 minutes they finally entered a shop - ‘Luxury Boutique’ , looking around it had the colours gold, white and silver everywhere with jewellery on display in a transparent box and lovely dresses on mannequins.

“Welcome Tachibana-sama” a female worker greeted, she had green eyes and blonde hair with that was done in a bun and wore a black short sleeved dress that ended just at her knees along with black high heels and a diamond pendant necklace shining around her neck. “A dress for another event?”

“Oh yes Hinata” she replied excitedly “Me and my daughter are going to dinner tonight with a potential suitor”

“Oh my!” Hinata gasped “That is big, we should start straight away, please follow me” they followed her through a door what was next to the cash register, inside  was a large sofa with chairs on with side, a table in front and a rack of dresses on the wall. There was also a tall mirror infront of a pedestal which was inches away from the table, a curtain near it which was drawn back. Revealing a changing room.

“Are there any types of dresses you like Tachibana-sama” Hinata asked Emica, Emica thought hard before giving her answer.

“I’m not a fan of princess dresses, but I don’t like tight fits either. I’m not fussy on lengths but I think a red dress wouldn’t be appropriate”  

Hinata nodded “Understood, I will fetch some dresses for you to try on. Please seat while you wait, Haruka will bring in some refreshments for the both of you”

“Thank you” they nodded as Hinata left them, Haruka (a young girl with light brown hair and matching eyes) soon coming in afterwards with a tray of drinks and food, consisting of little sandwiches and sweets. Emica wanted to eat them so badly but held off, she would eat after buying her dress.

Hinata bought in some dresses a few minutes later, she and Emica went into the changing rooms where Hinata hanged the dresses up in the rank inside.

“Which one would you like to try on first?” she asked, Emica looked over them, they were all different but she liked them.  _ Hinata has done a good job _ she thought.

“That one please” she answered, pointing to a navy short short sleeved dress with a flowy skirt. It felt nice and comfortable when she put it on, walking onto the pedestal, she looked at her mother who was staring closely at the dress.

“It’s nice but, I don’t think it would work” she smiled sadly at Hinata who took no offence.

“No a problem Tachibana-sama, there are thousands of dresses here and we will find the one” her mother looked happy at that statement and they went back into the changing rooms. She tried on a few more dresses which her mother didn’t find good enough, Emica looked over at the dresses again before spotting one at the end.

“What about this one?” she asked Hinata, it was an off the shoulder lace appliques knee length tulle dress in a light pink, it had flowers engraved into the top half and along the sleeves, leaving a soft and simple bottom.

“Do you like this one Tachibana-sama?” Emica nodded and Hinata smiled “Let’s put this one on next”

After Hinata helped put it on Emica felt happy, it felt comfortable and perfect along her body - the colour didn’t crash with anything. It was perfect, she only hoped her mother liked it. 

Stepping out onto the pedestal, Emica looked at herself in the mirror, moving the skirt a bit before turning to her mother “What do you think”

“It’s perfect!” her mother beamed and Emica smiled “Oh it’s just lovely! It’s just what you need for tonight”

“Would you like to purchase this dress Tachibana-sama?” Emica nodded at Hinata who smiled and clapped her hands together “Excellent! You may change back into your clothes while I get the dress ready”

“Thank you” Emica smiled at her before going in the changing rooms and dressed back into her clothes, she gave the dress to Hinata and went with her mother to the till, where Hinata put the dress in a dress cover.

“Would you like to look at the jewellery as well?” 

“Yes please” her mother answered and Hinata took them to the display of jewellery, they looked at all sorts of necklaces, bracelets and rings before Emica chose what she wanted. A beautiful Lakshanya Diamond Necklace, she didn’t want any bracelets and rings - she didn’t want to overdo her outfit and make it look like that she wanted people know just how rich her family is. They finally purchased the jewellery along with the dress that came with matching pink shoes which would be delivered to their house shortly, Emica’s stomach growled causing her mother to laugh and finally go to a restaurant  - it was Italian, one of Emica’s favourites. 

Once they ate their food they went to a hairdresser who her mother already had an appointment with  _ That doesn’t surprise me _ Emica chuckled as she and her mother sat down with a hairdresser to chose what her hair should be styled as. They decided in a half-up half-down with a plait cutting it off, after it was done they paid and went back home - Emica immediately going to the kitchen with her mother following.

“Don’t eat to much dear, you have to save room for tonight” she reminded her, Emica looked at her mother with a ‘are you kidding?’ face.

“Mother when have I ever not finished a meal after I’ve eaten before?”

“That’s true” she giggled, Emica smiled and pulled out Ben and Jerry’s chocolate ice cream and a spoon, sitting at the table she dug in - her other watching in amusement, Emica looked at her confused.

“What?”

“Nothing” she smiled, but then quickly looked worried “How do you feel? Do you still want to go?”

“Yes Mother I still want to” she answered after eating a spoonful of ice cream “Don’t worry, I told you before didn’t I? If I don’t like to then I’ll tell you”

“I know it’s just…” she reached across the table and held one of Emica’s hand “I just don’t want you to do this for the company”

Emica smiled and squeezed her mothers hand back “I’m not, I promised”

Her mother smiled and patted her hand “Good” Emica took another spoonful of ice cream before a sudden thought came to her.

“Mother?” she quickly caught her mother’s attention “Does anyone else know about this except us and Akashi-san’s family?”

“No, we don’t want anyone else to know unless it’s certain” her mother replied “Why?”

“Could...Could I tell Hana-chan about it?” she asked nervously “She’s my best friend who I tell everything to, I feels a bit wrong not telling her”

Her mother sighed “I suppose you could tell her as long as she doesn’t tell anyone else”

“She won’t, I promised” Emica beamed “What time should I get ready?”

“Hmmm let’s see…” she looked at her watch “In about three hours, make sure your ready by then” she smirked “I know how long you and Hana talk”

“I will be” Emica promised as she put the ice cream and spoon away before going to her room, immediately getting her phone out of her phone and dialling her friend.

“Hey girl” Hana greeted on the other side “What’s up”

“Your not going to believe what I’m about to tell you”

“Spill Emi-chan” Emica giggled at her friends seriousness, she loves to gossip “You have to promise not to tell anyone ok”

“Yes yes I promise! Tell me” Hana whined, Emica sighed before telling her.

“I’m going to a dinner tonight where I’m meeting my maybe future husband”

….

“Excuse me?!” Hana’s loud voice boomed through the phone “Your future husband?!”

“My maybe future husband” Emica emphasised the ‘maybe’.

“Do you know who it is?”

_ Oh she’s going to love this _

“Akashi Seijuro”

….

“Hana-chan?”

“AKAKSHI?!” 

Emica held the phone away from her ear as her friend continued to shout, she didn’t want to lose her hearing.

“Akashi Seijuri, you mean THE Akashi Seijuro?!”

“Yes that’s him” it was silent for a few minutes before Hana talked again.

“Wow, that’s um...that’s a lot to process”

“How did you think I felt when I heard about it yesterday”

“Probably even more confused” Hana answered “Does your Dad know?”

“Yes and he’s still not happy about it”

“Not surprising” Hana chuckled “So did you get a new dress for tonight? Knowing your mother you did right?”

“Yeah I did, it’s a nice dress” Emica replied “I’ll send you a picture after I’m dressed”

“Super”

“Remember you can’t tell anyone about this ok? It’s a maybe situation”

“I promise Emi-chan, all you secrets are safe with me” Hana promised, Emica relax  _ Now thinking about it this might be the first time I’ve ever been relaxed since yesterday _ she thought. They continued to talk about the event tonight along with school and gossip Hana had heard, there was nothing out of the ordinary but it was nice talking to her. They later said their goodbyes and ended the call, Emica layed on her bed, sighing “Hana-chan always make me feel relaxed despite her bubbly personality” she wondered how, maybe it’s because of the opposites attract thing? Emica didn’t know, looking at her phone she saw the time and cursed “I better start to get ready now”

Looking at the dress cover that hanged on her wardrobe, she pulled the zipper down revealing the light pink dress she brought this morning “Let’s get you on” she muttered as she changed out of her clothes and put on the dress, she couldn’t zip it up on her own and left it as she put on her shoes. 

A knock came to her door followed by Mari’s voice “Emica-sama, I’m here to help you get ready”

“Come in” Mari immediately came in saw her undone zipper.

“Here Emica-sama” she said as she zipped it up, Emica turned and smiled at her.

“Thank you Mari”

“It’s not a problem Emica-sama” she bowed “Sakura-sama has said that you would wear neutral makeup tonight?”

“Yes” Emica answered as Mari sat her down in her desk chair “I don’t think bright and bold makeup would be good”

“Agreed” Mari smiled “I’ll start then” Emica nodded and Mari went to work, she put foundation, highlighter, blush and bronzer before moving onto mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow and lipstick. 

“All done Emica-sama” 

Emica looked at herself in the mirror, you could tell there was only subtle makeup that fitted in with her skin tone - her lips just a little shade darker. “Thank you Mari” she looked up at her “You’ve done a fantastic job”

“Thank you Emica-sama” she smiled “After you are done Sakura-sama would like for you to wait downstairs near the door”

Emica nodded and thanked her as she left, standing up Emica looked in her mirror, looking over herself.

_ I do look good _ she thought, Emica had little time to look at herself and have confidence in herself.  _ I better get going _ she grabbed her phone and put it in her black purse along with back up makeup, seeing as she had everything she needed she followed what Mari told her and stood by the front door, waiting for her mother.

A few minutes later her mother came down dressed in a black cold shoulder long fitted dress with a silver glitter purse which no doubt held the same things Emica’s did.

“Oh Emica you look so wonderful!” her mother gushed, Emica blushed and smiled at her mother.

“Thank you Mother, you look wonderful as well”

“Oh thank you dear” her mother smiled, her father then came down the stairs, dressed in a suit.

Emica looked at him confused “Father are you coming?”

“Sadly no” he replied “I have a meeting, I don’t know why they arranged it at this time?” Her mother giggled at her father’s grumpiness.

“Don’t worry dear” she comforted him “You can come next time”

“I hope there isn’t a next time…” she heard him mutter, she had to hold in a laugh to not get her mothers attention.

“Emi-nee!” Hideki came running down the stairs and looked up at her with a smile “Emi-nee you look so pretty! Like a princess!”

“Oh Thank you Hideki” she gushed, he turned to his mother and smiled at her as well.

“Mama you look pretty as well!”

“Oh your such a charmer Hideki!” she gushed as she pinched Hideki’s cheeks “Your going to break so many hearts, all the girls are going to want to marry you”

Hideki looked horrified “Ew! I don’t want to marry a girl”

Her mother laughed at him and turned to Emica “What do you think Emica? Should Hideki get married?”

“No” she said blunty, surprising them “No girl will ever be good enough to Hideki”

Her mother laughed while her father knelt down to her brother “That’s how you should act when people want to marry Emica”

Hideki started at his dad before shrugged and hugging his sister legs, leaving his dad shocked and sad.

“I don’t have to marry a girl do I Emi-nee?”

“No” she shook her head “If people come to me and ask for you to be married to their daughter I’ll decline them all”

“Yay!” her brother was overjoyed and Emica laughed, her mother looked at her watched and clapped her hands, getting everyone’s attention.

“It’s time for me and Emica to go now” and turned to the boys “Do well in the meeting Dear, don’t let your grumpiness get in the way of making deals, and Hideki I want you on your best behaviour for the maids and butlers ok”

“Yes Mama/Yes Dear”

“Good” Satisfied she turned to her daughter “Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be” the two waved to the boys and got in the limo, as it drove off her mother looked at her with concern.

“Nervous?”

Emica shook her head “No, I feel fine” she smiled before asking her mother a very important question “What restaurant are we going to”

Her mother laughed “You and food, it’s like your more excited by the food then anything else”

_ Well that’s true  _ she thought, as the limo continued to drive  _ I hope tonight goes well _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so emica is now ready to meet seijuro, but how will it go down?


End file.
